Purpose and Program Characteristics: This program will train pre- and post- doctoral fellows who are committed to a research career in health informatics. The program takes advantage of the diversity and strength of the health informatics research faculty to provide opportunities for fellows in the areas of information retrieval, electronic medical records, controlled vocabularies, informed patient decision-making, information needs of primary care practitioners, outcomes research, public health, and bioinformatics. Oregon Health & Sciences University (OHSU) has recently merged with Oregon Graduate Institute, adding a School of Science and Engineering and expanding research and degree opportunities for fellows. Trainees: Post-doctoral trainees will survey the field broadly during their two to three year fellowship, but the primary focus of the program is to provide a structured research experience in one or two of the above areas. Successful fellows compete for health informatics positions nationally, and are in an excellent position to direct research efforts at medical centers or in industry. Trainees are expected to complete research projects during their fellowships, and to describe their results properly and clearly in both oral and written form. Facilities: OHSU is equipped to train pre-doctoral students, librarians, and post-doctoral scientists and physicians. The Division of Medical Informatics and Outcomes Research (DMIOR) provides training, mentoring and outplacement to members of each group, and its building (the Biomedical Information Communication Center) and facilities contain state-of-the-art equipment. Upon completion of the training program, graduates of the OHSU fellowship should be excellent candidates for the most competitive faculty positions in their respective areas.